Global system for mobile communication (GSM) is one of the most widely wireless access systems in today's fast growing communication systems. GSM provides circuit-switched data services to subscribers, such as mobile telephone or computer users. General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), which is an extension to GSM technology, introduces packet switching to GSM networks. GPRS uses a packet-based wireless communication technology to transfer high and low speed data and signaling in an efficient manner. GPRS optimizes the use of network and radio resources, thus enabling the cost effective and efficient use of GSM network resources for packet mode applications.
Authenticating a subscriber's mobile station/handset is desirable because it helps to prevent fraudulent use of an operator's network. However, authentication of mobile stations uses network resources and may create a high system load at peak times. The authentication traffic, however, does not produce any revenue for the operator. Thus, it would be desirable if authentication configuration could be dynamically changed based on call volume, times of day, etc., while maintaining an acceptable level of security.